The Red-Head Demon and the Void mage
by eucliwoodmiles
Summary: Yato is a teenager who is a delinquent and plays galge and dating sim, one day in a park he found out a strange looking object. What happens next? (no longer a one shot!)
1. Chapter 1

Huehuehue so guys this is my first fanfic. I appreciate it if you guys give me some review; it really helps me a lot on realizing my mistake and further improving myself. Character is OC

Note: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima just the OC

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sound of alarm was heard from the tiny smartphone on the table beside the bed, the figure on the bed woke up and quickly stop the disturbing sound. "Today is the day" it said meekly. The figure sluggishly got out of bed and shuffle through the space in the room towards the bathroom. Opening the water tap, the liquid quickly filled the basin. Dipping its pair of hands into the cold water and brought the water to its face. This person here is just your ordinary teenage in his school or so he thought. This person here is Kawazaki Yato, a boy with bloodshot eyes and a long red hair that covers his eyes. 19 years old and an 'experienced' teen with various 2D girls. He had read that red hair are fashionable and his 'handsome' feature are the nowadays rage and so he set out towards places that has 'possible flag' to ensure his future of having a bright future.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Meanwhile, at the same time in a very faraway place in a very vast world in this very vast universe lies Tristain in a vast planet called Halkegenia. In this vast country lies the academy of magic where faraway people go here to study magic. In this vast academy there is one student who despite her every effort to perform magic she failed every time she tried. She is called Louise de Valliere. She is an excellent student in studies of magic but do poorly when performing it. Today is the day where the student in their second year performed summoning magic to summon a familiar that will accompany them for their rest of their life.

Louise was brimming with confidence and pride as she walked with the crowd of student towards the field where the summoning ritual would be performed. She thought that if she just imagined a powerful being it would be summoned and if she hoped for it, it would be granted. Suddenly she felt a tug behind her, feeling a slight annoyance she turned around and looked what is disturbing her. Standing behind her is a well-endowed girl, she flashed up a smile and said "I'm looking forward to what will you summon today _Louise". _As soon she finished the last sentence Louise gave her glare to which the girl responded with a giggle. 'Just you look!' she thought furiously.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yato was at this time was fighting off some delinquents. He is particularly proud of what the people in his school called him, 'Red-Haired Demon' just thinking about it make him smile. The first time he fought was with some random people who piss him off and every day he would fight with someone else just to make himself known throughout the school. What he hoped for was a lot of girls fawning over him with his strength but it was better, for 10 years he fought people at school and elsewhere he was now treated with respect. Every student would make way at hallways and the long line in cafeteria would be cleared out whenever he appears but this respect was too much for him and so he would play dating sim whenever he is alone and eroge whenever he is at home.

After the last of the delinquents was beaten up he continued his journey to the park. After a 15-minute walk he has reached his destination, some of the delinquent before 'kindly' gave him money from his bank account and so he would help himself with some beverage from the vending machine.

There he founded one of the 'possible flag' a high school girl wearing school uniform with ponytails was sitting at one of the bench. He walked with his hand in his pocket and fixed his face with a brilliant 'smile', this 'smile' was proven effective when he convinced one of his classmate to help him with homework. He glanced at the girl and 'smile' but he didn't want to take any risk so he gave his one of his specialty the 'hot-looking eye with the inner brows upwards!' this is also proven effective when he use this specialty to a group of girl in his school that fainted afterwards seeing him.

The girl was frozen in place and he sit next to her. "Hi there missy, are you alone?" he ask in what he thought a sultry tone. The girl keep looking downward not meeting with his gaze, Yato realized this and ask "What's wrong?"

Then a sudden shout made Yato jumped in surprise. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Yato turned around and found the source of the voice. The voice belongs to a boy who must be his age. He was wondering what he could be doing wrong towards the girl that made the boy shout. The boy now 2-metres away from him "She doesn't like it, can't you see it!?" was the word that came out from him. Yato then ask the girl "Someone you know?" The girl respond by shaking her head, which made Yato wondered who this boy was. He had planned to raise a flag but it can't be! This boy must be after the flag for himself. Yato understood this and stand up "Are you planning to steal my flag?" he ask. The boy gave a puzzled look and nod? This made Yato furious and sprint towards the boy and he raise his hand to give him a chop to the head but that was a feint, he kicked the boy's side and making the boy fly away from the force. Meanwhile the girl ran away.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Most of the students have finally finished summoning and now it was Louise's turn now to summon, she had hoped it will go out smoothly as she thought and so she stared chanting

_I beg you..._

_My slave, who lives somewhere, in this vast universe…_

_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit…_

_I desire and here I plead from my heart…_

_Answer to my guidance!_

**Boom!**

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Earlier Yato had already finished the boy but the girl was nowhere to be found he thought that showing his skill would be enough to amaze her. A sigh escaped from his mouth and then he saw something peculiar, something oval and big enough to put a person through. He walks toward it and punch it unbeknownst to him, he was already grabbed in to it. It was dark and he thought that he fainted he curses loudly and began to hear something.

_I beg you..._

_My slave, who lives somewhere, in this vast universe…_

_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit…_

_I desire and here I plead from my heart…_

_Answer to my guidance!_

An explosion was heard and he was now standing on a vast green field. The dust from the sudden explosion was clearing now and he stared in disbelief when he realizes that he is now in a different place. A crowd of people was staring at him as if he was some shit but then a girl with pink hair walk towards him. She winced when she saw him and talked to an older man with bald hair. All of them were wearing cloaks and each of them has sticks, he quickly came into a conclusion that this must be a play where the cast is a group of wizard or mage. He despises the expression from the people and thought to play along with it. The girl with the pink hair then came up to him and tried to grab him by his head but he backed up and "You! You dared to attack me! A God of War!?" Yato shout with a disgust expression. A gasped came out from the crowd of student that was now watching him.

The girl with the pink hair was now frozen and all of the students including the older male were now gaping at him. He was now delighted that they were playing along with him and so he continued again. "I am Yato the God of War who waged countless war on every being that resided in this world" He was now internally laughing his head off, he never thought no-script scene could be this fun. The girl in front of him was barely reaching his height was now kneeling and said "b-b-but you appeared to be a human and-" Yato cut her short and replied "Foolish human! I appeared as things that you mere creature would imagined. My real form is something that would take even the intelligent being to comprehend!" he took out his smartphone and quickly played music. The sounds of Techno beats had now filled the air and now all of the students quickly kneel to the ground too. "Can you even comprehend this!? A thing like this could produce sound that your being has never heard before!"

The students were now filled with fear about what will this redhead-God do to them but then the pink-haired girl in front of him did the unpredictable, she stands tall with proud and said in a trembling but sure voice "I-I summoned you here, that means t-that y-y-you are my familiar"

"HUH!" said the red-head god with an annoyance clear in his voice, the girl then cowered in fear regretting at what she have done. "If you are EVEN worthy of my time creature, then show me what you can EVEN possibly do!" Yato shout again. The pink-haired girl then looked up toward the god and ready her stick, she points it at Yato and shout "FIREBALL!" but instead of a fireball an explosion came out of it hitting the wall behind Yato and inches away from his ear. He was amazed at the effect but then he had it enough of this play. He walk toward the pink-haired girl and gave her his specialty the 'hot-eye look with inner brows upward' and his signature 'smile'. The girl fainted and felled down with a thud.

Chaos spread through each of the students and they ran away in fear because they precisely saw that he only look at the girl which made her fall without a single attack and they now thought that the god is piss-off with the performance of the pink-haired girl earlier. They were sure that this god is much more powerful than he appeared.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

And so end my first fanfic ever. What do you think about it? Review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Since my head had been over leaking with ideas of what happen with Yato, and since I feel bad for leaving it like that. I decided to continue it. Anyway enjoy and review. Also there are some words sounded better in Japanese so sometimes I might wrote a Japanese word rather than an English word because sometimes it sound rude rather than funny.**

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Louise opened her eyes slightly to see that she was now in a room different from hers. She opened her eyes more and raises her arm to see it. "So you're awake" a voice called out. Louise began to feel alarmed and closes her eyes tightly. "Oi don't think I didn't see you wake up there" it said again.

Louise knew where the voice belongs to; it was what almost killed her. That stare that was full with malice and evil. "Oi!" Louise frantically covers her face with her hands. 'He's still there! That evil god' Louise thought and opened her eyes. What she saw was enough to send her back to sleep. The man was on top of him, his hair fall slightly towards her as if it was going to grab her and choke her. "EEEK! Don't kill me!" Louise shouted.

"Don't worry it won't be painless" He responded. Louise tried to struggle out of him and felt her very life was going to end if she doesn't escape right now. "Please I'm just a normal student, I don't have any talents or riches that would satisfy you" tears were trickling down from her face, she was practically begging. He didn't say anything but instead he moves his hand towards her chest and touches it. "Your heart is enough to feed me" he said with a devilish look on his face, Louise screamed loudly for dear life.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The scream suddenly woke up Louise and she began to feel the sweats on her body 'Was that just a dream?' she thought as she rub her temple. She looked around the room and then look at the window ' Still afternoon' feeling a slight head ache she got up from her bed and picked up her cloak. Sound of opening a door made her jump. The sounds of footstep were getting louder but then it suddenly stopped in front of Louise's shade. She was frozen but then the sound of footstep leaving relaxed her; the footstep opened the door and went out. Louise thought she was safe but then a pair of hand grabs her from behind "BAH!"

Louise couldn't stop screaming when the figure that had grabbed her was laughing rolling around the floor. She was still screaming when the figure called her name but then she saw it, the expression of a worried person.

"Hey are you alright? I'm sorry if I went too far" the person then smile to her. "W-what a-are you still d-d-d-doing here?" Louise asked nervously. "Oh I need some info about this world, if you mind?" the person said and lent her his hand. Louise only stared at it 'he's going to rape me' she thought. Beads of sweat started to form again on her forehead. The person then put his hand over Louise's forehead; Louise closes her eyes tightly and clasped her hand in a prayer. "You don't seem to have a fever, are you really alright?" the person said again. Louise stared in disbelief "who are you?" she asked again. "Me? Don't you remember it's Yato"

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yato was now in Louise's bedroom, it was big and at the end of the room was Louise's queen-sized bedroom and next to it was a pile of hay. He looked at her with face full of disappointment. "You can sleep with me on the bed, I'll buy another one for you later" she said nervously. Yato made his way to the table and sit on the chair "Sit" he ordered. Louise sits carefully and watches the person in front of her frown at her. "Why so serious?" he asked. Cold sweat trickled down her neck which made her said "It's hot in here, whew"

"Huh? I don't know what's wrong with you but it's really cold tonight"

"R-really? I barely felt anything"

The red-haired god was now staring at her with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, "Tell me about yourself" he stated. "Well where do I begin?" she asked

"Suit yourself, your childhood memories or when you live here"

"Well my name is Louise de Francoise de Blanc de Valliere, I'm 16 years old and I'm still a _shoujo _and I'm engaged an-_"_

"Don't tell me that kind of stuff, be more specific. This isn't a god damn interview" he remarked. The girl was now feeling very nervous but then he spoke up. "Sigh, don't tell me if you don't want to and tell me about this mark" he raises his left hand and show the back of it. "It shows up when you gave me those passionate kiss" he chuckled. 'More like being force to kiss you' she thought, "It's actually a sign or mark that you are contracted to me and to show that you are my familiar" she said.

"I think that for some reason; are you afraid of me?" The redhead asked.

"No no no absolutely not, I'm not really afraid of you and definitely didn't think that you would rape me in the middle of the night" she blurted out. Realizing that she blurted out the wrong thing she coughed violently

"HAHAHAHA, what are you talking about Louise I would never rape you, especially _when you're aware_" the last sentence alerted Louie the most

"Please forgive me! I said that without much thought in-"she was cut short when he shut her up with his finger. "Let's sleep" Yato said and led Louise to the bed and opened her clothes and change it with a camisole. Louise was frozen and she was picked up and placed on top of the bed. Yato covered her with bed sheet and lie down next to her. He pulled up the sheet and covers himself.

Soon the night went stale and Louise was still awake wondering why did the god do this, she turned towards him. He has his back turned towards Louise and was lightly snoring. 'Maybe he's a merciful and kind god that is powerful but only appeared vicious when he is upsets?' she thought before sleep overwhelmed her being.

*Next day*

It was already morning and Yato had already woken up from his sleep. All-in-all the information from yesterday really helped him a lot. The blonde boy who he had beaten up yesterday gladly told him the customs and tradition of this world.

"_Yato-sama please forgives me that is all the thing that I know about this place and the country" he said as he grovels before the mighty god._

"_Do you want to know what I think blondie?"_

_The boy only looked up from his position and saw a pissed god._

"_It's a shitty world" he said before going back to the infirmary room._

'And to top it off this kid is now my master? I wonder what kind of flag will raise for me' he thought excitedly. He got up from his bed and woke up Louise. "Huh…Who are you?" she said groggily. Yato was resisting the urge to hug the doll in front of him. He picked her up and made her stand straight and gave her school uniform to wear.

Yato sit on the chair and begin to throw 'imaginary' money at Louise, to which Louise began stripping her camisole according to each 'imaginary' money was thrown. After she changes into her school uniform, Yato frowned in disappointment.

Louise was still half-asleep and went to the dining hall following her usual routine. After arriving there all eyes were set on her. Both of them were stared with fearful eyes and Louise was seen in a new light. They both sat down next to each other and began eating.

'_Hey is that-'_

'_No! Don't mention it they'll hear you'_

'_Is the rumor true?'_

'_Louise had summoned a god'_

'_Uso! But he looked like a commoner!'_

'_Shhh, he seen like that because he wants to, if he changes to his real form everyone will die'_

The halls were getting noisy and Louise turned to see what the commotion was. To her surprise the god from yesterday was sitting right next to her. 'W-what!?' she thought.

"OI! SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO EAT MY BREAKFAST!"

The shout was from the red-haired god himself and every students stare at him with fear. 'Oh my god! He just shut them up with a shout!' thought an impressed Louise 'and I just made an interesting pun. _Janakkute_, this is bad he might get angry again' she thought. The halls were now silent and the only sound that can be heard is the clanking of forks and spoon.

*Later Outside*

"Umm, Yato could you please stop doing that"

The redhead was currently taking pictures with his smartphone, the sound of shutter was scaring the students away and to top it off he was grinning like a mad man. They were now outside with the other students and had their own sets of table brought out to them. 'Oh damn it, my battery will gone out soon if I keep using this' the red haired thought '_Daga_, I have my own secret weapon!'

He searched around his pocket and found his secret weapon "The Solar-Charger!" he exclaimed. Louise was surprised and looked around in panic. Every other student also did the same and when he only plugged into his smartphone everyone relaxed a bit. "What is that?" ask Louise nervously

"It's a weapon" he responded

Everyone who heard him was alarmed at this casual respond and Louise asks again "What kind of weapon is it?"

"One that can kill with the power of the sunlight" he responded yet again.

Louise felt beads of sweat starting to form as the god put down the smartphone on the table.

"Louise I'm gonna go meet someone now" he suddenly said

"Who are you seeing?"

"No one important, I'll be back later" he said as he left the table and went towards the dorm. After arriving he went up to one of the door and knocked it. The person inside opened the door and felt fear suddenly gripping him. _"It's time blondie"_ Yato said

*Later*

After a while, Yato finally came back to Louise's side "Sorry did I make you wait?" he said to the pink-haired mage 'I've been wanting to say that line like forever' he smile internally.

"Uhh what?" is all what Louise can said

"Nothing, nothing the main show will start here now" he said with a devilish grin. Louise noticed this and backed up instantly. Soon after he said that a maid falls down, spilling the content of the tray to a flamboyant boy.

"So it starts" Yato said again to which Louise look at him with a fearful expression. "Louise don't look at me like that, you'll ruin your beautiful face" he said again.

'_I'm happy that he praises me but something is going on and he knows it_' Louise thought as students started to look at the commotion. A blonde boy was saying something at a groveling maid. "Hold this for me" Yato handed the smartphone to Louise. He then got up and made his way to the commotion.

"Oi what's going on" he asks one of the students although he already knew what was happening. "Guiche got spilled by- AHHHH" the boy that was explaining earlier is now on the floor due to realizing who was asking him. Student began to make way for the god when he walks forwards. Guiche foot was now on top of the groveling maid.

He walks forward to him and then the blonde boy flied away. The punch the boy receives was far stronger than any hits he received before. All eyes were now looking towards the god, even the maid earlier is looking at him. "WHO DARED TO LEVITATE ME!?" the blonde boy screamed. He was ignoring the fact that he was just got punch. He turned towards a certain red-headed god and anger consumed him rather than fear.

"You! Aren't you Zero Louise Familiar! Did you just hit me?"

"Nope an invisible guy did it"

The blonde ignored his remarked and "You say that you are a god of war but you appeared like a commoner, maybe Louise paid you to be her familiar and scare us so she won't get picked on again"

'_Kekkaku dori '_Yato thought. Crowds began to murmurs and whispers with each other, realizing that Louise must have fooled them to believe that he is a real god. Louise heard this and gripped tightly onto the smartphone. 'I don't even know who he is' she thought quietly.

"I bet that you can't even beat me, I challenged you to a duel! Meet me at Vestri court"

"Oi this isn't _Pokémon, _and how about we dueled here now"

"Wha-BUHHH! "The blonde boy was interrupted when a chair flew and hit him in the face. Every students gasp at the scene not believing what had they just saw. Guiche face was now bleeding and bruises began to appear.

"You know what boy? I bet I CAN beat you" Yato stomped the blonde's arm. He then kicks his side with enough force to make him fly, sounds of cracking can be heard and the boy screams loudly. "S-stop, _please stop!_"

However his plead was never heard and the god slowly walks towards him. "HAHAHA, WHAT IS THAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he jump and then deliver an elbow drop to his legs. "ARGHHHHH" the boy screamed and gasps for dear life.

Yato stand again but then he was stopped from behind; multiple hands were wrapping around him and prevent him from moving. Louise and the maid from before were looking at him with teary eyes. "Yato please stop!"

A new blonde girl with hair like of a drill was now in front of Guiche and held her arms wide "YOU SHALL NOT PAST!" she screamed. Her face was obviously filled with fear. Yato stood still and then fixed his faced with his specialty. The girl then fainted and he turned towards the crowd.

"To ALL everyone here!" he paused

"Louise is not a Zero!" he screamed

Every living thing stood still after hearing the Roar of a God of War. Then he parted the scene with Louise and the maid in tow.

Iiiiiiiiii

And so this chapter ends, I don't have anything to say but Review guys. Some of you might be wondering how Yato knew all that, next chapter I'll reveal it but for now I'll sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, this chapter is finally done! Exam is just around the corner (actually it's in November) so I might have trouble updating. Anyway enjoy the story**

**Note: I don't own this Zero no Tsukaima just the OC**

** O0O**

*****before Louise woke up in infirmary*

_Yato was taking a stroll after the pink-haired girl fainted; he had taken her to the nurse's office and received a weird stare from the staff because of his strange outfit. He went outside exploring the place he had arrived in. 'Calm down, maybe I'm in a movie set' he thought to himself but the scale of the set were far bigger than he thought and he began to have doubts if this is really a play._

_Upon entering in one of the building he saw a fat boy eating fruits with an owl on his shoulder. "Hey the person over there!" he shouted. The boy merely glanced at his direction before he went running away full speed. "Oi! Machiagare!" _

_The fat boy only run harder when he heard his scream 'I thought he have gone back to his place!' he thought. Finally after a bit of running Yato threw his shoe to the boy's head and he stumbled and fall face plant to the floor. The fat boy was then grabbed by his collar roughly, "Please! God of War! Have mercy on me!" he pleaded. "I'm not gonna hurt you and call me Yato-sama" Yato ordered_

"_As you wish Yato-sama" he struggle to escape but it was futile "Can I help you with something? Ask me anything!"_

"_Tell me about this world" Yato said as he dragged the boy to a spot where he can sit._

**O0O**

Two days had passed and the students of the academy had already forgotten what happened in the past few days. All of them were having classes right now, studying magic and all. Except for a certain god who was summoned from a certain student. The god was called today to the headmaster office room and thus how he is right now sitting in front of the wise headmaster.

"Well _Jii-san,_ don't be mad you'll shorten your remaining life" Yato joked as he sat leisurely on the chair. "You have harmed my students Mr. Yato, even if he had been cured my water mages he is still in trauma of your recent attacks. Surely as a god his unfortunate accident with the servant might angered you but this is how this world works" the headmaster boomed.

"Relax, how about I show you a little 'something' to ease your mind" Yato then got up from his chair and walk towards the headmaster table, he then took out his smartphone "Where is it? Aha here it is" Yato brought the screen closed to the headmaster and the headmaster opened his eyes wide

"What sorcery is this!?" he shouted, he then suddenly stands up and readies his staff "How dare you trap people inside that thing with your sorcery!"

"_Jii-san _calm down will ya and they're my _waifu, _they live in a different realm than us" he assured him, although it is true they are his _waifu_ but unfortunately it's only an app

"_Waifu?_ What is that?" the old man ask somewhat cautiously

"_Waifu _means wonderful servant that is contracted to me" he then proceed to show the girls and began to introduce them to the headmaster, the headmaster was now calm and began to show curiosity

"I see so they are not cursed I presumed" the old man then asked

"Yes they are not cursed but _Jii-san_ that's not the purpose I'm showing them to you" he paused and pointed his finger to the girl in his smartphone. "I'll tell you a secret; they will do _anything"_

"Anything?"

"Yeah things like_ this _and _that_"

Yato then demonstrate the things they could do, things like _this _and _that_. After introducing what button do what, the headmaster then "Ohoho ahahaha, I see" he looked at Yato and then put his hand outward. Yato realized this and they both shake hands.

Both of them laugh vulgarly before Yato headed to the exit. "That person sure is amazing" the headmaster commented before touching the bottom of the screen "Kyahh, headmaster is _ecchi_" he then proceed to viciously swipe the screen upward and downward. A moan escaped from the smartphone and blood trickled down from his nose

*Scene Break*

Louise was waiting outside with Prof. Colbert and Miss Loungeville. They were wondering what was happening when the headmaster suddenly ask them to go outside and later he even cast a barrier so no one could hear the two of them. The door to the headmaster office then opened up revealing a very happy Yato 'Ah a comrade in arms met' he thought

Louise then went to him and looked at him, he was grinning ear-to-ear and Louise somewhat felt skeptical about him "What happened in there?" she then asked

"I found a comrade in arms! Other than that we're free to go" he responded. Louise wanted to ask him again by what he meant but then Yato put out his arms and look at Prof. Colbert and Miss Loungeville, he shifts his gaze between the two and then he had an idea popped into his head. The idea literally almost pop his head again when he even thought if he manages to do it

"Both of you, what element are you?" he asked. Confused at the sudden question the two teachers then gave an exchanged glance at each other before looking at him in return

"My element is Fire" Colbert somewhat hesitantly said. Yato then look at Miss Loungeville, with the expression of urging her to reveal her element she then finally said "Earth"

"Then you, teach me how to do fire magic" Yato point at Colbert with a grin. "That's impossible! You must have-"Colbert was cut short when the red-headed god gave him a glare to which he gulped indistinctively. Yato then look at Miss Loungeville" and you please teach me later" he ordered. She only nodded before fixing her glass frame back to its position

"Louise, go back to your room. I'll be back in evening" he ordered her and then walk the other way with Colbert following behind him. The two of them stood there before their figure disappeared around the corner

"Just who is he?" Miss Loungville said dryly feeling that as if 5 years of her life had been taken away from her. "A god of war" Louise muttered quietly. Miss Loungeville then went back to the headmaster room and a crash was heard but it did not reach Louise ears because she felt somewhat left behind

**O0O**

"A-amazing how did you that?" Colbert asked astonished to what he just saw today. The Red-head God was doing fire magic as if it was natural. He had done the basic in an instant and he was doing at least a line rank magic.

"Easy, I read the basics of performing magic yesterday. If I feel something inside me channeling something then I might be doing something right" he responds while doing another fire magic. He controls the fire and then shapes it like breath. Another brilliant idea almost popped his again.

"Hey check this out" he tells Colbert and then straps his wand to his wrist and clasped his hand forming a cone. He mutters a short incantation and then "**YOL TOOR SHUL!"** a breath of flame came out from his makeshift cone.

In Colbert's eyes he was seeing a man just performed a fire breath, a technique that not only burned the inside of the person who cast it but it was also a powerful magic too. " ! Are you alright!?" Colbert asked worried about the man in front of him. Yato then put up his thumb to show he was good. "Does your inside burned?" he asked again. Yato cocked his eyebrow and showed him his mouth "I have perfected this fire breath and it doesn't hurt me anymore" Yato said sagely

"Please train me !" Colbert was groveling on the grass now, realizing that he could learn a technique with a guidance of someone who knew how to do it and possibly not burning his insides

"Huh? What are you talking about; this move can only be mastered if you have obtained a dragon soul!"

Colbert looked up and stared in awe at the person in front of him. '_I was afraid that he might be a savage person who will kill anyone if it's upset him but he was more reasonable than I suspect him would be' _he thought. '_Maybe I can ask him now about the runes on his hand'_ Colbert stood up now asked the god in front of him " will you let me inspect the rune on your hand"

Yato pondered for a while and then look at his hand before looking at "What for?" he asked

"Research" Colbert responded

….

….

….

"_Creepy_" Yato flatly said out loud

"Gasp, I don't have that kind of thought in my head, please believe me!" pleaded

"I don't know… they say the person who apologizes is the most suspicious but… _here_"

Yato handed out his hand and showed him the rune. leaned in and began to look at it thoroughly.

"Fascinating"

"_Kimochi Warui"_

"I've given up in convincing you" Colbert said dejectedly

Unknown to them a pair of eyes was watching them from afar. It then ran away upon realizing the god was looking at its general direction

**O0O**

Louise pace back and forward in her room waiting for Yato, it was now evening since her last interaction with him. _Where did that man go?_ She mentally asked herself, some who see this may think she is worrying about Yato but in fact she was more concern with the welfare of her teacher.

A knock interrupt her pacing and she went to the door hoping it would be Yato that finally came back. "Yes who is it?" she asked upon opening her door, what greeted her was not Yato but instead a pair of cleavage met her face along with a certain blue-haired mage.

"Louise I need to talk to you! May I come inside?" Kirche was reeking of lust and Louise definitely can sense it

"No! What do you want Zerbst" Louise commanded

"Your familiar just uses magic! And furthermore it's fire magic!" Kirche shouted

Louise just stands there dumbfounded by the news she had received earlier. _Use magic? Even when I can't? _Kirche could feel that Louise is somewhat agitated by the news she received although that doesn't concern her because she like teasing her out of boredom

"Maybe he can teach you how to do magic, I'm sure he will have a _hard _time teaching you" Kirche mocked. Louise glare at her before closing the door loudly, she hurled herself to her bed and cried while covering herself with the blankets. '_Why is the world so cruel'_ she sobbed loudly. Midnight then came swiftly but another knock intruded her, thinking it was Kirche she shouted "Go away Zerbst!"

The door opened by itself and there stood the man she summoned, with the expression of sympathy. "What?" she asked sobbing through her blanket; she had warmed up to him because of his recent actions. Said actions was a big change to her, people stop picking her and they even not dared to called her Zero anymore; well except for Kirche

Yato closes the door behind him and walk slowly towards her and gently sat beside her on the bed. Yato then proceed to pat the pinkette head. Louise felt that being pat at the head was undeniably _felt really good_; she then looked up to him only to be met by his gaze. "Is something the matter, Louise?" he asked her in a (_real_) sultry voice. Louise face began to heat up by his sudden change of behavior. "Nothing" she murmured.

"Louise, I know something is wrong the moment I heard sobbing behind that door" he stroked again her head "I may seem a savage god but I do hear prayers of those in need". Yato looked at her again and was surprised to see Louise watering. Yato lift her up and laid her head on his lap. He stroked her again and Louise began to speak.

"_Yato, before I summon you it was painful living here; I had no one to speak to because I have no talent. Headmaster Osmon said that I don't need talent to become friends with anyone but he was wrong, everyone jeered at me for exploding things. Even when I'm outside people called me Zero and they enjoyed bullying me. Ano ne, my mother always said that I must not show any weakness to any people. Then you came and then everything doesn't make sense anymore. Yato, are you an angel or a demon? You help me even though it was not directly but when you do it, you always use violence"_

Tears had soaked his jeans and Yato can now hear clearly that Louise was crying and sobbing, '_ka-ka-kawaii_!" he shouted internally. Although it's not the time to have thoughts like that but he really can't resist the urge to raise the flag – _forbidden love – Love between the master and the servant _or familiar in this case. It was real hard for Yato to do this, when he did his first _forbidden love_ he can't stop crying for several days and he even had red eyes in school; to which the students in there started to acknowledge him as a real demon.

'Now is the event!' he internally shouted, Yato then lift her up and place her besides him, he cupped his right hand around her cheeks and pulls her face to his. Both Louise and Yato close their eyes and then their lips met. Yato began to wrap his arm around Louise and hugged her tightly. Louise felt this particular moment was like an eternity to her and all her problems began to float away from her

**O0O**

**This chapter is somewhat meh but next chapter is about Count Mott arc and don't forget Yato really likes raising ****Flag****. Somehow pairing is still I'm considering at the moment maybe harem? Yato is a beast then hahaha, and the idea about Yato learning magic; did the anime or the light novel said only nobles can PERFORM magic? I think it was 'only nobles can LEARN magic' right? Right? Anyways reviews and anyway stay tuned for more Yato flag adventure**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, so I've been thinking that previous chapters seem short so I'll increase the content by ten time fold (not really). Anyway enjoy and review**

III

'_Now is the event!' he internally shouted, Yato then lift her up and place her besides him, he cupped his right hand around her cheeks and pulls her face to his. Both Louise and Yato close their eyes and then their lips met. Yato began to wrap his arm around Louise and hugged her tightly. Louise felt this particular moment was like an eternity to her and all her problems began to float away from her_.

Actually this 'event' didn't even happen as Louise already fall asleep, dreaming about unicorns. Yato still frozen there with his mouth puckered waiting for Louise to close in and…"_NANI!?" _Yato cried out loud.

'I have to raise the love meter a bit more if I'm going to cross the boundary' he thought 'but her confession earlier seems like I'm really close to max affection, heh maybe I'm already in the max affection zone' he thought gleefully.

Sighing he picked up Louise from his lap he laid her down beside him, covering with blankets and letting her sleep soundly. Yato rose up from the bed and went to sit on the chair, hands both clasped to conceal his grin. 'There's still that girl that I had saved earlier, Siesta her name I think? Huehuehue I can't stop grinning'. True enough Yato was grinning ear-to-ear in the darkness, if Louise would see this she would've died of heart attack.

"I think I'm going to have a person to visit tonight" he murmured in low voice. He got up and turned the knob of the door slowly not wanting to wake Louise up; a flash of blue went past him. Normal person would've back up or cowered when something dangerous approaching them at that speed but Yato isn't a normal person. The figure was only trying to get out by the window but Yato didn't knew that as he lift the figure up and hug it like a doll, he grinned madly as he knew what was it; it was a girl.

"Um…Please…put…down" she said slowly, she then realized she had dropped her staff. Yato lift her up in the air, the girl struggled out of his grasp but it was no use; his grip was strong and a small girl of her stature clearly can't best him. Yato grinned at her whilst staring at her eye; he knew this girl was (almost) similar to Louise. "Hi there, what's your name _Fraulein?_" he grinned as he held her aloft still.

She remained demure but the man would not allow her so, he keeps pressing his grip on her until she finally spoke. "Tabitha…" she whispered. He then released his grip and set her down; Tabitha saw this as a chance and took it. She immediately ducked down and grabs her staff, running towards the nearest window.

Yato knew this but he still can't let go of her. 'SHE'S TOO CUTE AND SHE'S ALSO A _KUUDERE_' he internally shouted. He dashed forward almost tripping down, blocking her from advancing. Yato then tackled the girl in front of her but she flings him away using wind magic but that doesn't stop Yato from embracing her again. He was lying on the floor and Tabitha was about to jump outside, bringing himself up he went forward and grabbed her pair of legs, pulling her inside but she hold herself down by clinging to the window frame.

"What are you doing!?" Yato cried asking the girl what was wrong with her trying to jump out of a two-story building. "Please…Let…Go" she retaliate back. Tabitha herself didn't know what was wrong with her, the man only hugged her and she was now blushing wildly like a maiden in love, Love? Maybe that was what she was feeling now 'But I only met him recently' she thought. Her mind was now full of wild ideas what will he do to him considering he had also seen her panties. 'PANTIES!?' she gasp and turned around to see that the man had full view of her underwear. "Kyahh!" she cried casting a full velocity wind magic to him.

Yato was blown away by the spell and he went flying out of the window, flying through the sky before he died and revived at the last bonfire. "LIKE HELL I AM!" he screamed as he clings to one of the balcony, gritting his teeth. Tabitha peeked out of the window and realized what she almost done to the man. Casting a 'levitation' spell to Yato, he slowly descends before landing on the ground with a thud. Tabitha also 'levitated' down and approached him, worried because of her uncertain feelings.

*Scene break*

Right now Yato was inside Tabitha's room sitting in front of her on a chair. Tabitha kept reading books and gave an occasional glances to Yato to which he responds by waving his hand to her. 'Why did she invite me suddenly? Is it time already? The event is here!?' Yato frantically look around to find something to distract himself until the time of the event, the candle in front of them burn brightly as it resonates with the god.

"What's...wrong?" she asked suddenly making Yato jump in respond.

"Nothing really, by the way why did you invite me here? I had the impression that you rarely bring people into your room"

"Are…you…saying…I…don't…have…friends?"

"…..err"

"Never mind"

She stopped reading for a while and closed her book, and she blew out the candle. It was dark again being the moonlight only source of lighting. 'Err why did she blow out the candle? This is weird I can't find any pattern to this event except having good ending, wait…'

"HUH!?"

Now it was Tabitha's turn to be shocked, the god was making a shocked expression like those of realizing the cruel truth after believing it for a long time. Somehow she misunderstood this and went pouting.

"Am…I…that…unattractive?"

Yato pulled his hair, jerking his body like a fish. 'OMG SHE IS SOO CUTE!' he internally shouted as he stared again at her, grinning like a madman. She blushed at the sight Yato looking at her, he looked really handsome (to her).

Yato on the other hand can't decide which word he should use

-I don't think so, you look really stunning

-Cold in the outside, warm in the inside isn't that just like you?

-I love you! Please go out with me!

Countless selection of words fills his head as he pondered which exactly the right word to say is. Rummaging in his pocket he tried to find his cellphone, just to realize he had lent it to someone earlier.

'Oh no! I lend it earlier to the headmaster! I have to think about this myself. I always save before choosing the words in _eroge_ but now I'm real trouble'

"Tabitha I don't think you are not unattractive, why would you think that? I personally believe you are gorgeous, beautiful even" he said "Every person had their own perspective of the word beautiful, for me that word fits you perfectly…..you also look lovely"

'I don't know what I'm saying' he sighed internally.

Tabitha was stunned by his confessions; she had no doubt that her cheeks were now bright red and she hadn't heard anyone said that to her for a long time.

'I'm beautiful? Really? If only I could tell him how much I appreciate him for saying that'

They continued again to stare at each other, seconds pass becoming minutes till a knock from the door interrupt them. Yato immediately ducked down and went under Tabitha's bed as he didn't want anyone to see him together alone with a girl.

'_Kuso!_ Who the hell is knocking at the middle of the night?'

Tabitha just sat there bewildered by the god's actions, she didn't understand what was he doing but she certainly did not want anyone to interrupt her alone time with him. The knock grew impatient as Tabitha still sitting there waiting for it to go away.

At long last the knock stopped, but the knob turned slowly - opening the door slightly, revealing the person outside. It was (as everybody had guessed) Kirche

"Tabitha, are you still awake" she whispered through the small opening of the door.

"_Nani_?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping; can I sleep with you tonight? Your bed is big enough to fit the two of us right?" she pleaded as she entered the room. From his position Yato could see she was wearing a revealing camisole, it was purple and it blends well with her tanned skin. The dress also further emphasizes her breast which made them looked big and her belly button can be seen looking lascivious as ever.

"Okay"

"_Yatta!_ Thank you Tabitha, now let's get you to dress"

"I'll…do…myself"

After saying that, she proceeds to open her big wardrobe almost the same size as Louise's but larger than her. Taking of her cloak she then unbuttoned her pleated shirt beneath it, revealing her snow-like skin and her light-blue undergarments. After the skirt was taken off she took out a dress, bulky and innocent-looking in comparison to Kirche's dress.

"_Saa_, Tabitha let's go to sleep" Kirche said as she climbed the bed, patting at her side to urging Tabitha to climb in as well. Tabitha nodded and lay down beside her, a few moments later they were now snoring lightly indicating that they had sleep.

Meanwhile Yato was still under the bed. "_Samui~"_ he grit his teeth as he tried to warm himself with his cloth. Tabitha's uniform was dropped near the bed and Yato had an idea although the girl might not like it.

He grabbed the shirt and the skirt with the cloak and covers himself with it. 'What do I do to deserve this' he cursed internally

III

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Yato asked at the maid who seems to be embarrassed at the fact that Yato had founded out about her. "Did I do something wrong? Did I choose the wrong choice? _Kuso!_ I really hate bad ending" he murmured under his breath.

"_Shikatanai you_, Nobles had influence over us commoners and he – Count Mott even request me specifically to work for him in his estate" Siesta answered almost gingerly "Don't worry, it'll be okay – he also paid a large sum to his servant and I can support my family by just doing that"

Yato gritted his teeth not because of the cold but because of his wrong decisions 'I should make a move on her before!'

It had not been long since he left Tabitha's room in search of Siesta, Kirche even almost found out about him – shifting under Tabitha's bed. Had he not gotten out earlier from Tabitha's room, he would've been left clueless of what happened to Siesta. Actually the staff would tell him either way if he asked about her.

"Well I must say good night to you now _Kami-sama_" with she clasped her hand in a prayer and muttered something incoherent. "_Ouyasuminasai_" and with that she finally went back in without even waiting Yato to respond back.

"Her love meter is broken, I need to plan this carefully which event would be more beneficial to me and her" he stated to himself. Walking through the empty corridor he had listed several events that might have undetermined route.

Convince her to revolt and go back to her family (Bad ending)

Convince the noble who had buy her contracts to let her go (normal ending)

Save her and kill the noble (Good ending?)

'Taking option 2 would be appropriate considering I want to avoid pointless fighting but then again why should I? He must be the same as any other noble, underestimating commoner and since I looked like one I could use this advantage' he pondered as he walk alone, feeling cold all of a sudden he reacted by wrapping his arm over his body. He turned around the next corridor, still absorbed in his thoughts when a figure bumps into him.

"Ah sorry about that" he thoughtlessly said.

"AHH! I'M REALLY SORRY _KAMI-SAMA!"_ it screamed

This brought Yato back to reality as the figure's scream almost pierced his ear-drum, looking closely the figure was kneeling on the ground with his hand clasped. Yato knew this person, it was none other the blonde fop he beaten up a few days ago, 'Eh what was his name? Is it Guild?' he wondered. A bulb light popped on top of Yato's head

"Guild, raise your head. I've been meaning to meet you ever since I first duel with you" the god said with assuring tone. He raised the boy head and look at him directly to his eyes.

"Actually it's Guiche" the fop answered seemingly wary what was the god's planning to do to him. 'And it wasn't a duel, it was one side slaughter' he mentally added.

"Ah, Guiche do you believe in things such as fate?" he asked with an expression devoid of emotion. "To put it bluntly your fate is being one of the founders of Yatoism"

"W-w-what?" the fop croaked as he can't believe what was the god in front of him saying. 'Founders? Me? I just can't believe that' panicking at the sudden confession he started to backed away slightly, his throat felt dry the moment the god stand back and stood there wordlessly.

"Guiche you are one of my loyal subordinates who had unwavering faith in Yatoism, you had survived countless war and also you are the only who person single-handedly defeated a legendary Pokémon" he told him "Guiche, I came from the future"

III

"I will ride into battle with you, God of War" a boy stated. He was eager to join after hearing the heroic tales of heroes of the past from Guiche. Yato's 'Yatoism' was only a belief he said to Guiche on a whim. Something that he created to convince Guiche to do his biddings. What he didn't realize it ended up creating a cult that worships him, though Guiche prefer to call it a new forming clan.

"_Masaka_ I didn't think this many would join in" he said to Guiche who was sitting beside him on the field which was called Vestry court. The sheer number of students and academy staffs that is present made Yato almost laughed out loud. 'The hell is this? I didn't expect this to happened'

It was still in the middle of the day when rumors began to float around like bees - turns out Guiche was recruiting people into Yato's clan albeit cult in disguise. After his interaction with Yato on the corridor last night he went from a frighten student into an unwavering paladin.

"Yes people should know more about you! The next we should do is build a clan hall where we can gather and recruit new members, sing the songs of heroic deeds—"Guiche enthusiastically continued

Yato held up his hand forward to stop Guiche's ramblings; he stopped talking after that even though he still wants to add the list. The flock of people gathering around the two began to sing a song, though the song was unknown to Yato, he kept humming along with it

"Guiche I think we should also put up a notice board, that way we can earn some gold ourselves" the thought of forming a guild really fascinates him. Yato raised his hands up and motioned it to one of the students, calling him over.

Three students began to argue among themselves seemingly deciding which was one was called by the god, the crowd didn't paid them any attention however. At long last a boy with a long purple hair, covering the right side of his face came to Yato.

"What is it that you wish, Guild Master?" he asked as he kneeled in front of Yato. He was shorter than Yato by height but much more feminine-looking. Yato motioned him to come nearer, the boy did so as he was told and lent his ear to the god.

'_I have a job for you' _Yato whispered whilst he put his right arm around the boy to make it seem secretive by people who seen it.

'_And what would that be?'_ the boy asked, startled by the fact that he was going to do his very first job.

'_Find Count Mott_ _and any information related to him that could benefit us, we will infiltrate his manor tonight' _he paused '_We will free commoners that he had captured and made slaved'_

'_Why would we do that? Surely some commoner is not worth our time' _the boy asked, confused by his reason to infiltrate someone's manor '_Moreover he's the royal-letter sender or something, attacking him would mean we would've have to fight him'_

'_Don't worry, this first step is required to made us seem look like the people's heroes' _he smirk '_Don't worry, we will use mask to conceal our identity'_

The boy nodded once, stands up and bowed politely and made his way back to the hallway. Grinning as he imagines what would be like tonight.

III

The manor of Count Mott was large, big enough to use as a tracking field. Outside of the gate, large number of people waited in silence for the signal that would commence the operation.

Yato waited patiently donning a mask that belongs to a certain orang-haired protagonist, besides him was Guiche also donning a mask of his own.

"I can't wait to do this" Guiche excitedly said "But why are we doing this? It made us more like like bandits in the eyes nobles"

"Sigh, I'm tired to answer the same question over and over again Guiche" Yato sighed "Perhaps if you ask your fellow companion, maybe they would be inclined to answer you"

Guiche opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sudden sound of a whistle, the sound was high-pitched but everybody immediately stood up and began to move discreetly. It was the sound of operation staring.

Two guards was standing around the front gate, Yato glanced to a fellow companion and nodded once. He understood what it meant and began chanting a wind magic, a magic that dissolve the oxygen around the target and made unconscious. No longer after that, the two guards grabbed their own neck, choking and grasping for air then they fall to the ground knocked out.

The large group entered through the gate and divided to three, flanking the sides and to the front. Both Yato and Guiche were in the middle group, serving as distraction while the other two free the prisoners.

Entering the large door they were immediately greeted by guards, three of them to be exact. Yato made short works of them and the last guard was pinned to wall by an earth magic. Grabbing one of the guards collar, Yato brought his face close to him in what a tiger would do before eating them.

"Where's Count Mott?" he asked the frightened guard, the mask Yato wore were now inches away from the guards face making him more afraid.

"He's in the study" he whimpered in fear. Yato made a swift backhand chop to his head, rendering him unconscious. "Let's go" he said

III

"Siesta, why are you so tense?" the man asked the maid which was now in his grasp, closing in he whispered to her ear "Tonight is a special night"

"Count, please let me do my work and I'll be on my way" Siesta stuttered, afraid of what will this man do to her. The count responds by grabbing her shoulder and…

**BANG!**

"Scumbag von Scumbag! In the name of the God of War - Kawazaki Yato, I hereby declared a warrant of your arrest for your perversion and unproductive hobby! Prepare yourself!"

The door to the study was opened roughly by a god being sarcastic, the count was widening his eyes in surprise while Siesta was just glad to see him came for her.

"What is the meaning of this?! I demand that you explain yourself!" the count declared

"There is no meaning to this! I explained myself that you demand!" he bit back, swallowing back a laugh at his own joke – well not really a joke though. The god fished out a wand, making the count confuse why would… Yato then chanted a spell and it struck the count at his chest.

"Guah!" he cried

Yato dashed across the room and planted his feet to the count face, the count squirm around like a worm trying to struggle out of the god's feet. The count gritted his teeth, furious that he had been stepped on like a bug.

He fished out his on wand, casting a spell that would struck the god through his chest or would've been if his hand wasn't now being stomped by another man. He suppressed his scream, rolling his eyes backward being unable to defend from the assault

Yato then proceeds to knocked him out, laughing victoriously as he did that because what he did wasn't just simply punching him or kicking him – he had planted his butt on the count's face making him unable to breath.

"Raikishi Special! _Mada mada! _Tea bagging!" he cried, laughing as he did

"Guild Master/Mr. Yato I think that's enough" Guiche and Siesta simultaneously said, appalled by the god's action

"Whew that'll teach him lesson, Guiche find any letter's or document that will guaranteed him to jailed, bring along others to help you out, If you can't find any of them plant our forged ones in there" he pointed at a desk and panted, tired from his laugh "I'll tie this guy up and prepared a witch hunt traditional ritual"

Siesta shot an eye at his statement 'Witch hunt ritual? What's that?' vaguely figuring it out, she dashed instantly to the god; standing in front of him and grabbing both sides of his face with her hands.

"Mr. Yato you can't do that! It's not nice and Count Mott didn't really do anything to me" she scolded him, apparently not noticing him smirking.

"What, you had feelings for him – and here I was trying to save you out of this predicament" he sigh with a sad tone.

"_SoyunJanaiTeba!_ _Baka!"_ she screamed, face flushed at the sudden remark by the god. Yato chuckled a bit before embracing her within his arms, etching an expression of sadness to his face. 'The hell I'm going to let someone else take her! I was the one who raised her flag' he thought furiously.

Siesta was startled by the sudden change of actions; she glanced up to him only to found his face full of sorrows. 'I see he must have been through a lot to save me' she thought happily apparently not knowing the true reason he was sad.

III

The next day, escort arrived at Count Mott's estate only to find him in the state if tied up and naked. He informed the situation to the villagers near the estate before telling the military. Count Mott was then founded guilty and was charged with slavery and the transportation of forbidden goods. His estate was founded in the state of being ravaged – more precisely, it was robbed.

Siesta and the other attendant were sent to their respective workplace from before and were now working in the academy.

"So Yato, Where are you taking me? Or more precisely why is there a big building appearing suddenly outside the academy with ornate decoration fitting to be called a palace" Louise asked confused why did such a building was outside the academy and appeared suddenly in one night. Yato was holding her hand, leading her to the building.

"Louise, I introduce you my Guild Hall!" Yato cried

They were now standing meters away from the clan hall and it was just the front yard. The surrounding was blocked with high wall; the front yard was smooth and wide in comparison of Vestry Court. The door was wide and large just like Alviss dining hall's door but bigger. It was just like a certain Guild from Fiore.

Both of them entered the hall and was greeted with cheers of applause, a lot of people had gathered here rejoicing the fact that they could fell the feeling of being a member of a guild. Drinking ale and wine they told their own tales of adventure.

Louise spotted then a weird person, strange more likely. He was leaning to a wall and had folded his arms, wearing a mask and wearing a trimmed-hat with a feather. The person noticed the two of them and waved at them to seat down her.

Yato and Louise then sat down in front of the stranger, she felt awry towards the person and she hides behind the god. Noticing her action the person in front of them tried to speak up when Yato spoke first.

"Luc-"he started before he was interrupted harshly by the figure.

"Don't use my name _Baka! _We're supposed to be discreet remember?" she stopped him. Louise now figured this person was not a man but was a woman seeing as she had a feminine voice rather than a gruff one. She sighed loudly which sound 'shuko' for a reason, looking downward. Yato coughed loudly and she positioned herself back. She looked at Yato, apparently smirking behind the mask.

"So Yato, what do you want to know?"

III

**And so ends this chapter, let me know what you guys think in the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh so hello guys, sorry about the late update. My mind seems to wander everywhere when I started writing and hey this fanfic had a lot OOC in it right? I hope that no one would be upset with that. So this chapter and the next is about Foquet arc. Anyway enjoy the story**

III

"_Yato! Could you stop being a child!" a feminine but old voice said, she was beginning to felt irritated by his son's behavior. The fact that her hair is now graying out showing that she was getting old didn't please her either and stress was beginning to affect her daily lives._

_The boy in front of her shifted around the sofa uncomfortably apparently distraught by the sudden voice. He tried his best not to meet with his mother's gaze, a gaze that could put Superman's laser eye to shame. He took the game controller that was previously lying on the table in front of him - pressing the home button he rejected the disc inside the console wheezing out the content._

_His mother took out the disc – which was apparently a game about fighting which had lovely Asian girls and well-built men to which Yato had choose to make the two fighting figures with only skimpy clothing. She then replaced them with more violent looking disc and put it back in._

"_Yato playing games like that will not earn you respect! Play games like this! A game so godly that even the name of the game is godly" his mother exclaimed as the screen flashed up to show a pale man with crimson tattoos (You know I know who I'm talking about)_

_Yato eyes flashed up as he started the game but was promptly stopped when his mother took the controller out of his hand. "Yato, before you start playing this" she started "Clean the damn tissues!" she smacked lightly at her sons head making him flinched._

III

"Mother is that you?" was the word Yato gotten out when he first woke up, dismissing the fact that figure was now currently rocking him back and forth. It was still dark outside meaning it was either dawn or still at night. Feeling a bit disoriented, he stretched his whole body before the little figure besides him started to smack him.

"It is you mother!" Yato cried, swooping down to grab the figure besides him. "Ah, my sweet mother!" he said affectionately to the figure, rubbing his head to its belly. Yato remembered his youth, he would cry in his mother's arm because of a little scrape on his knees only to be beaten up by his mother instead for unable to take it like a man.

His mother was an angel to Yato, always making him like a ma- "Ah! _Kami_ don't be so rough on our first night!" the figure cried "Tabitha don't just stand there, Help me!" it pleaded. With inhumane speed, Yato immediately pulled out his face from the figure's belly and stared hard at the little mage that was currently reading her book. With the intensity of a tiger, focusing his vision all on Tabitha little form.

Tabitha closed her book before turning around to see her friend and froze, forming little red spots on her cheeks. Still hugging to the belly of the figure, Yato had glance again at Tabitha, making Tabitha felt fidgety in the inside. 'Ah, I wonder what _Kami-sama_ would think of me' she thought.

Letting go of the figure, Yato closes in to Tabitha who was still unmoving despite the incoming God. He bowed in front of her and took her hand, kissing it on the back of it. However this seems to upset another figure in the room, causing her to groan at this action. Groan would be not the right word for it as the figure actually moaned.

He turned to the figure again, seeing as it was a different person from his mother – he frowned. This person was not his mother; it was her master's classmate. He instantly bowed to her and gave her his dazzling smile. Idea's started to fill his head with strategy to raise her flag.

'Huehuehue, if I remembered right isn't she the one that entered Tabitha's room that day? I must raise her flag this instant!' he thought as he once again smiled at her master's classmate, she blushed even harder this time

This made Yato knew the first symptom of having a crush. '_Nanto! _I wonder if I can make her blush even more' he stepped forward and took his master's classmate hand and kiss at its back. "Fair Lady, what might be your name, if I might ask?"

The fair lady hesitated before answering his question as she was surprise that the god had not only flirt with her, he also kissed her hand. "M-my name is Kirche von Zerbst" she stuttered out before the god gave her another charming (to her) smile.

"So why are you here?" the god asked, turning around to face Tabitha before stopping himself. Dark aura seems to hang around Tabitha and it 'clouded' her appearance. "Oi, Tabitha" the god went to her and then shook her shoulder lightly, to which in response she looked around sheepishly before pouting with doe eyes.

"Urk!" Yato clutched his chest tightly as if he was struck with heart attack. 'What have humankind done! This level of biological attack should've not developed that far!' he advanced forward, braving this attack and wrapped his arm around the bio-weapon before fainting. "_I jinsei data!"_

*Scene Break*

"Urgh what happened" Yato asked upon waking up again. He was now in a new room, a spacious one at that. The night before was hectic as they have party all over again in the Guild, even Yato had trouble drinking the leverage as his guild member tends to make every drinking session into competition.

"You fainted when Miss Zerbst and Miss Tabitha came to collect you" a voice in the room spoke. It was male and ancient, not ancient enough as he was still giggling like a little girl. Yato pick himself up to find himself in the headmaster's room, and the headmaster was…lying on the table with a book propped as a pillow. In his hand a mystical object was etched into it as if it was one with the object. "I told them to find you and I wanted to talk to you"

Yato snatched the object away and look at the content. The score had reached a point where the cloud could not even hold the numbers – it had reached 999999999- "Hey! What are you doing I still have a date with Rin-chan!" the head master pleaded.

"Osmon" he started "It's time to go to bed, you had been abusing my property and its magical force is almost empty" he put his smartphone inside his pocket "I need to charge its power first before it can be used again"

"_Demo! Demo!- _Urk" the headmaster said before a clean chop put him to sleep. After a moment had passed Yato seem to realize something. Why did he wake up here?

"Why did you call me here!?"

It struck him like arrows to the knee as he realized how stupid he was right now to never even think 'why did the headmaster had called him here'. The door to the room suddenly opened as two new figure entered. A bald man and a spectacled _bishojou_ – namely Mr. Colbert and Ms. Loungeville

"Headmaster! What have you done Mr. Yato!" the Mr. Colbert said before suddenly now beside the table "He seems to be asleep" he concluded before turning to Yato again.

"He's asleep when I found him, by the way Tabitha said that the headmaster wanted to talk to me" Yato went to sit back to the sofa before continuing "Any idea what would that be?"

"I think that would be the upcoming talent show that involves familiar and their master" Ms. Loungeville said "Participation is mandatory and I've been meaning to ask... how goes your training with Mr. Colbert" she asked.

"It's amazing! Mr. Yato here had aptitude to push the limit of a normal Mage, he even performed a triangle spell – the Yol Toor Shul is a fire-breathing technique!" Mr. Colbert excitedly told his colleague.

Ms. Loungeville seems to be unaffected after hearing the confession of her fellow colleague, only content with glancing at Yato with seductive glare, she even smacked her tongue to her lips.

'Ugh, she looked like Oroch***** from Nar*** like that' he thought 'She must have some kind of background, like being a thief that disguising herself as a teacher'

"I must say that is quite a feat " she said "May I have a word with you later?" she finished. Yato knew the moment Ms. Loungeville said that – It cannot be avoided, this was the story route!

"Yeah, I like to have a few words with you too" the god said with his own seductive glare (to him). Although Mr. Colbert was frozen (metaphorically) the moment he looked at Yato but Ms. Loungeville doesn't seem to be affected by it rather she had taken a like for the look he gave her.

*Scene Break*

It was afternoon and was the hallway was bustling with activity but none of the student had taken notice of the two walking figure down the hallway. Both of them seems to be emitting some kind of aura that kept away students away from them, even from here you could see a red and green aura trailing behind them, shooing everyone in the vicinity as if just by seeing them they seem to scream-

"GET AWAY!"

A scream emitted from one of the door that leads to one of the classroom, it was a cry of help not as warning. Both of the figures turned around to find the source of the sound, but their effort was wasted as one moment later an explosion happened from the same classroom that the scream originated. The two figures sensed trouble.

Just like a certain magi protagonist that heads in to help others without regarding himself, both of the figures immediately went to find the sources. Billow of smoke came out of one of the door and some of the students had come out of it. The red figure then kicked the door forcefully, blasting it away from its hinges.

"What's going on!?" he shouted, asking about the situation that had been unfold. The classroom was a mess, the table's and chair were thrown aside as if a beast had come ravaging here. Flock of students had taken the liberty to hide under some of the desk that had been thrown asides; it looked like a fort when they actually hide in it.

Then the red figure notices someone in the center of the room, a girl with a strawberry blonde hair whose appearance was disheveled. Soot of black covered her, and her uniform was torn showing her fair skin but leaving the important bits covered. The red figure walks slowly towards her with something hovering on his mind – not money but something else.

It was to take her away from here, to hug her and … to make another event available.

"Louise… My dear Louise, come here" the red figure said soothingly like a brother to his little sister before kneeling down to carry her in his arm. Louise resisted slightly before she let the man carried her in his arm. Its arms were strong and hard due to vigorous exercise every man participates.

"_Naze wa umaiwa kokoni?_" Louise asked somewhat meekly, her eyes were red not because of crying but because of the smoke. She was fidgeting around with her fingers and had close to her chin (like a rabbit when it is asleep). Light hues of red hangs around her cheeks, and she look… cute.

The scenery the green figure had seen now was almost like a child snuggling under the arms of an angel but it was now currently a god. She had seen nothing like this before, a trail of light that came from the window seems too focused around the red figure and Louise.

"Do I must have a reason to see you?" he responded back "Let's get you clean up for now" he cradled Louise closer to him and began walking out of the classroom. The flock of student earlier had already begun to clean up the mess because they are afraid what might the god do to them if they pointed out that Louise was a 'Zero'.

Louise tried very hard to suppress a smirk that just escaped from her. 'I didn't really think that they might be this scared to Yato' she thought as she avoided the gazes from the nearby student. Yato walked through the hallway like a mighty beast, people avoided from him giving him space to walk through. The green figure from earlier followed him from behind quietly, she still can't describe what had she just seen.

Some though, a few of the students salute the two walking figure. Their salute though wasn't a regular salute though; they salute by holding out their arms upward. They lined the hallway like a statue, standing proud and with a straight face.

III

"Mr. Yato can I ask you something?" a green-haired teacher called out to Yato, he stirred a second before turning his head to face the teacher. "How did this 'Guild' ends up being with you as the master? I'm had a few theories but I think they are illogical" she said before turning around again to see the room they were in.

Early today, Yato had brought Louise for a bath here at the Guild. The Bath was something normal person can use as they were intended for the use of Guild Master only but considering Louise was Yato's master he had told people to allow her use it. Both Yato and Loungeville was now waiting in one of the waiting room, normal people would call this room was meant for royalty but in truth it was only the regular waiting room intended for every guest that visits here. They even had a room for rent!

"Let me first tell you the history of the first Guild Master that founded this Guild" Yato had moved from the chair opposite of Loungeville and he was now sitting on an armchair near just besides her. 'Yes! Another flag, I just need to fill this event with appropriate 'answer'' unknown to him he was grinning now. However Loungeville seems to never have taken notice of it though.

"Who is he?" Loungeville asked the redhead as she was beginning to get curious of the history of this Guild. Yato positions himself on a more comfortable stance on the armchair to begin story telling – the history of the Guild.

Meanwhile…

*Scene Break*

Louise was now inside one of the bath tub that was meant for use by the Guild Master only. The Bath tub could not be exactly described as small as it was large enough to fit ten men into it. Gold linings decorated the room with pillars spiraling upward. Three large windows adorned the room as they represent West, North and East with the door being south.

Louise slipped into the bath tubs; the water was just the right temperature to begin cleaning her body. Just as she was starting to bathe herself – the door to the room was suddenly opened without much warning. Though Louise doesn't mind if Yato had seen her but it was different person that had entered the room.

Two blonde females entered the room with just a bath towel just to preserve their modesty; they too started too slipped into the bath heading towards Louise who was now hiding behind one of the pillar. Ripples of water move in accordance to the two walking figures.

The two now was now in front of the hiding Louise, without a word they started to guide her back to the bath tub and began pouring water to Louise, they move in such harmony they started to form rainbows around them. Louise was just dumbstruck as the two females begin scrubbing her back. Mustering her courage Louise then asked the two working figures.

"Who are you?" she asked with uncertain tone as she was not used to be washed by total stranger. She had thought the two was just servant working here but they seem to be more than just an ordinary servant working in a Guild. The two stopped for a while and had a blank look on their face, they stared at Louise with such intensity that Louise unconsciously cowered. One of the blonde paused for a second before telling her their reason for being here.

"The Guild Master had told us to assist you with your needs" the blonde was taller than the other and had more slimmer figure in comparison than the other "We join the Guild weeks earlier, Guild Master offered us to join him to his Guild here" she continued before glancing to the other blonde, eyeing her for a second.

"Ooh Ooh is it true that you are The Guild Master current Master and he is your familiar?" the shorter blonde asked with excitement as her eyes sparkle with star. The taller one perked her heads up from her current work which was washing Louise right arm. "I heard you summon him but with the current situation with him being a Guild Master isn't it like you're giving a lot of freedom" the shorter blonde asked again.

"Heh-eh actually he IS my familiar… but I guess with him being a Guild Master that statement isn't really much believable" she laughed awkwardly "He even had a weapon which was the size of a rock that can make noise not from this world" she finished while pointing her fingers up.

The two females just 'Oooed' before resuming their work washing part of Louise body. Louise was beginning to think about her current relationship with Yato – 'Is he even my Familiar?' The thought kept popping into her head like notification that doesn't want to go away even after pressing the red x.

"By the way I didn't caught your name" Louise asked absentmindedly, she was still deep in thought about her current agenda.

"Oh yeah my name is Luc-"

III

Sound of trumpet resounded in the afternoon air as a carriage was drawn by a pure being on the long line of red carpet. Students line the side as if they were seeing a royalty that was finally visiting them – except it was REALLY a royalty that was now visiting them. Proud beasts accompany the carriage acting as bodyguards if something could go wrong. One of the proud beasts that were ridden by a handsome-looking man look around of their surroundings, as if anticipating every movement of the crowd of every possible attack that come from every possible direction - in other word he is paranoid. After all he was guarding a princess, something could go wrong if he wasn't prepared.

Standing on the behind thick line of students that lined the red carpet was Louise and Yato. Both of them had been preparing for this moment, the moment where people where acknowledge her as a real mage. Of course the students wouldn't even called her Zero anymore as they were more afraid of what will happened to them if they do that. Though Yato had something else bordering on his mind, he was more concerned if he EVEN can raise the royalty flag.

The carriage finally stopped in front of the teachers that awaited them. At the center of them Headmaster Osmon stood like an unwavering priest that was now going to face the dragon. He had black rings around his eyes. Some that saw his black rings might think he was working hard for this event because royalty was involved but in truth it was far from that as he was really awaiting endlessly the moment where they god will finally again lent him his magical object.

The carriage's door opened, revealing the figure inside it. An old man walked out of it as he reached out his arm inside the carriage to reveal another lovely being. The lovely being was literally screaming pure and beauty when it came out. Her hair was the color of lavender itself and with her amber eyes she smiled upon the crowd.

Roar of applause shook through the crowd like a wave as they greeted the princess. She stepped out of the carriage like fragile porcelain and greeted the unwavering priest- err Headmaster in front of her. The Headmaster bowed to her before taking her arm to kiss it. "Lucky Bastard" Yato snarled under his breath.

Yato couldn't hear what the princess was talking about with the Headmaster as he was far away to even hear about it probably only formalities exchanging between them.

*Scene Break*

It was now midnight and beneath the two moons, two figures sat in silent opposite of each other. The other was content with tapping rapidly on his magical object while the other just looked around the room awkwardly. They were no longer in the student dorm as the former figure had invited the latter figure into sleeping with him in his Guild.

The room could probably fit two regular classrooms in it and still had some space left for a half-classroom. The room was filled with the necessity for a king, the bed was large compared to the latter figure's bed. It could even fit four people in it.

"So Yato what to do now?" Louise asked quietly as she was still absorbed in looking at the room. The room could not even be described in word because the author is lazy describing it. Louse rose from her seat and began walking towards the large sofa that was sitting quietly on the other side of the room. She then founded out that her voice had echoed through the empty room.

"I don't know, do you want to sleep?" Yato answered her. He was still tapping rapidly on his magical object as he was late in updating his collection. 'This place even had signal! How ridiculous can this be' he chuckled slightly which earned him a weird stare from Louise. She was now testing the sofa by bumping on it.

Louise opened her mouth to ask again but then a knock from the door interrupted her. It was quiet knock which Yato didn't hear at first but then stop in his track to answer it. He went to the door, walking slowly but surely. Turning the door knob slightly it creak opened. "I need some oil to fix that creak" he stated blankly to Louise.

But then the knocking figure rushed in when the door opened. It bumped slightly at Yato which made the redhead stumbled slightly before grasping the figure tightly. He grabbed the figure from behind but his hands grasp something soft. 'Is this guy made of Jelly?' he thought as he grabbed at it again. The soft thing in his arm kept squirming around.

"Ahhh" it moaned.

For a moment Yato was dumbfounded by the sudden sound, everything went silent after a moment . The silent was deafening as he was still grasping the figure in front of him. Louise was gaping and her mouth was opening and closing as if trying to say something. Yato grasp again the thing in his hands again.

"Ahhh" it moaned again.

One thing crossed Yato's mind after that – RAVAGED THIS FIGURE'S BODY! He began stroking the soft thing in his hand, which he had beginning to appreciate when it moaned again but a scream stopped him halfway. He turned his sideway to see to Louise with a red face glaring at him. He felt inclined to say something to her but then stopped to see the figure in front of him had dislodge her cloak that was formerly concealing her of her gender.

The girl that was currently in his 'hand' had her face flushed red, her eyes was uncertain and as if they were looking at something else. Deep down in his mind he knew what was he holding but his body was curious how was the real thing felt like. 'One last time' he told himself and groped again the two round things in his hands.

Apparently Louise had enough that she started to pull the girl that was in Yato 'hands' away from him. She was blushing too as she had not only seen the scene of which a demon had ravaged the body of an angel but seeing the angel enjoying it too. The girl in front of Yato was still in a daze after her apparent assault from an unknown person because she had started to do some forbidden things in front of a man.

Alas but Louise had stopped her, which made Yato sigh in disappointment. The girl was now led to seat on one of the sofa that was large enough to use as a regular bed. She fanned herself with her hands before turning to her side to address her savior which had saved her from the unknown molester.

She smiled to Louise and then put her arm around her, she started to hug her as if she was seeing her long-time childhood friend.

"It has been a long time isn't it Louise?"

III

**And so ends this chapter. Anyway thanks for the review guys it really helped further my motivations.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note at the end (^w^)**

*Story Start*

_In the dim-lighted hall of Alviss, a blonde boy sat alone with his right elbow resting on top of the long dinner table that was used as a place where students of the academy would eat (obviously), he had a solemn look as he sat there figuring out how would he begin his sentences as a flock of students waited patiently in front of him._

_The students in front of him were restless as the blonde boy was taking too much time thinking, they had been waiting for almost two hours now. They were told that the blonde boy will tell them his opinion about the Guild Master. When one of the students can't hold it back anymore he stands up and then shouted _

_But before he could do that though…_

_He was interrupted abruptly when the blonde boy suddenly smack the table, his eyes bloodshot as he glared at the nuisance. He then finally had enough of thinking and then poured some wine into his glass._

"_Alright, lads I'll give you the Bronze honest opinion. You ask me, 'Can this Guild Master promises you a life of prizes, fame, and adventure?'" The boy's said slowly._

"_Aye" he continued "Amongst all the mage's of adventurer travelling these lands, he ranks amongst the most clever. There was a time when I thought myself the only powerful earth mage in this country…"_

_Some of the students booed him when he said that but he raised his hand in the air to indicate that he was not still finished._

"_But this man… he's like a fearsome dog. Feeds off trouble and turmoil. I seen him clear a room full of mage like it were nothing. Fighting like a devil, dressed as a man. And he's the kind of man knows his way around every crack and crevices of this academy. So if it's fortune and adventure you seek, then Guild Master Yato's your man"_

_The blonde boy stopped for a moment to drink his wine and then…_

"_Only… don't meddle in his private affairs. For there's more mystery in that man than even I dare ask"_

*Scene Break*

On the king-sized bed a figure laid alone as he pondered the things that had happened to him the last few days. His red hair flowed down his face softly, while his mouth occasionally quirk into a small smile. Rather than being upset having to live here now, instead he had enjoyed the company the people here had gave him. Even though what happened yesterday ended up with him being slapped in the face by Louise, he still enjoyed that moment.

A sudden knock emanated from an ornate door that was the only entrance to the room, it sounded almost hesitant with only it barely audible. The man rose up from his bed, making his way to the door. He stopped himself for a moment before turning the door knob to the side as he slowly opened the door revealing the person that was standing outside.

In front of the man, a flushed-looking mage with a pink hair stood rigidly before him. She was hesitant to say anything for a moment because of what happened yesterday. She had expected him to be angry with her, releasing his wrath to the girl that had slapped him. But to her surprise she instead ended up looking at a man that was smiling softly to her, his eyes filled with tender care as he further gaze at her.

"Good morning Louise, do you had a good night?" the man asked her softly, his voiced lace with gentleness. Louise glanced to the side shyly when she heard the man's voice, her face even redder than before as the man further gaze down at her.

"Y-yes, I did in fact have a good night" she said slowly. Her face brightens up when she realized what she had said might had a hidden meaning, her heart pounding harder than before as she prepared herself to said the inevitable to the man in front of her. "I-I'm sorry for yesterday, Yato…" she said as she fidgeted around with her finger.

"Oh, what did really happen yesterday?" Yato asked the little girl slowly, his voice almost bewitching to the little girl's ear making her felt like she was about to melt. But her resolution was strong, she cannot falter now – she had come this far to back down now.

"Please Yato, if there's anything I could do to…" the little girl trailed off into small whisper, making it harder for the man to hear what she was trying to say – but in this empty hallway he already heard it clearly enough to know what was she's saying.

'_SHE'S TOO KAWAII!' _is what the man was thinking right now. He was clearly holding himself from suddenly hugging the little girl and then pinch on her cheek and then holding her aloft in the air whilst calling her 'my princess'. While the man's imagination was running wilder than ever, the little girl did only nothing but stands there like a statue.

Their little time together was interrupted suddenly by a sudden sound of a glass breaking, the man's head instantly turned around towards to the source of the sound whilst the little girl in front of him was still in a daze. Sounds of footstep filled through the empty hallway, feeling a bit cautious Yato stands in front the little girl – in case there was some trouble heading his way.

'_Is this a joke?'_ he thought as what he was seeing right now would probably just some kind of hallucination playing inside his mind. Nevertheless he got ready for the thing that was currently heading towards his way.

"Louise, get back" he said in a stern voice, not wanting his precious little master to get hurt he had ordered her to get back behind him. He took a deep breath and then his eyes were then bloodshot, his fist ready to bash to at any first sign of danger.

The thing was then no mere meters away from both of them, one of the creatures bolted straight ahead to Yato but alas Yato was faster than it. Yato's leg was immediately in the creature's most critical point!

The CROTCH!

"Ughhh" it moaned pathetically, the other creature backed away that instant. They divided themselves just like how the Red Sea was divided and then the creature's leader walk forward – or so it seems.

"Guiche why the hell did the Guild Master suddenly kicked Malicorne!? And to the crotch no less" the creature that was saying that had a pale look on his face seemingly afraid that if that were happened to him, he would've not had a bright future ahead of him.

The leader of the creature's – known as Guiche was also had his expression in trouble. He wasn't expecting that his Guild Master would suddenly kick someone who wanted to join the Guild and he kicked to the forbidden area of every man's body. Now that the impression of the Guild Master had worsened he had no choice but to create a story.

"Lads calm down" the blonde fop said "This is just an example of what we shouldn't do in the hallway if we want to join the Guild" he finished and then pointed at the man that was standing proudly behind him. "The Guild Master despises people that don't know eth-"

Guiche was stopped abruptly because he felt a hand resting on his left shoulder. The owner of the hand look at Guiche with the intensity of a tiger enough to melt a man's will in that instant. After glaring at the blonde fop, he faces again the flock of students that was nervously standing in the hallway.

"If you want to join this Guild then prove yourselves worthy of joining it" he took a deep breath before saying again "Come the day after morrow, wait at Vestri's Courtyard before dusk settle in"

All the students nodded vigorously before scrambling away like little rats leaving only Guiche and Malicorne lying on the floor with the ferocious man and his little master. Though Louise did not said anything at all when the students was running in the hallway, she still saw what Yato had done to one of them.

If anything she just felt a sense of dread when she saw him do it, even though she doesn't know how does it really felt to be kicked in the forbidden area she thinks that as a girl – she should be grateful of not being born as a boy.

"Oh yeah todays the Familiar's Talent show event right?"

*Scene Break*

"Uhh Yato are you sure you want to do this?" Louise asked the man that was currently seated right next to her. The man that was sitting beside gave her a thumb up indicating that he was sure that he wanted to do this. They were currently surrounded by students as Yato had already ordered them to keep him unseen by the other student so they don't freak out.

Even at the start of the event the smile never left Yato's face as he was excited to see the various performers on stage doing various sort of things, so far most of the student that had performed on stage was enough to keep him entertained but what he really wanted to see was Tabitha's and Kirche's.

At last Tabitha turn came up and he gave high-pitching whistle of which made several of the students turned around to his direction, though the mass of students that was around Yato blocked them from being seen by the outer people of the wall – it didn't prevent some of the students take a peek what was they were hiding.

The students that were previously sitting was now gone as they were 'assassinated' because they had taken a look at Yato and his little Master. Louise in particular didn't mind being protected but this seemed a bit different even for Yato who seem to be the type of person that only does brash action.

Tabitha's came up to the stage alone, Yato eye's literally light up as he stared at the show with his full being. Tabitha noticed this and her face brighten up when her eyes met Yato's own eyes. She whistled, calling Slyphid who was circling in the sky.

The majestic beast fall down gracefully before opening her wings to descend, but a sudden scream from the spectator made the people paused to see what was going on. Tabitha became alerted when she heard the scream but her eyes ended up seeing Yato – that confusingly was now palming his face.

"What idiot did that?" Yato snarled whilst Guiche magically appeared before him. He already expected this to happen but he didn't know they were this stupid. His order was simple – 'when I whistle knock out anyone that was I seeing that instant'

"We already prevent the member from assaulting Tabitha" Guiche said in a solemn tone. He too, as he knows it that the person who did that was stupid and will most likely will now face Yato's wrath.

Now that the commotion had ended, Tabitha resumed her show. _'Notice me! Yato!' _ She shouted internally as she direct her familiar with grace enough to beat Yuna's cleansing dance. But her efforts were wasted as Yato was busy talking with Guiche, presumably telling him that the Guild member doesn't have to follow his recent order.

Tabitha ended her performance with a bang! And she returned to her seat. The next participant was called out but the participant was missing so the next participant was called to the stage. Yato and Louise got up from their seats and they went ahead to the side of the stage.

After arriving there, both of them was greeted by a nervous teacher as he knew that Yato is capable of hurting others and he knew that if he pissed him off he would likely have his head deep inside the soil – at least which was what the rumor said.

After waiting for a while it they were now told to head up to the stage. While Yato had his chin high and proud looking, the same cannot be said to the person that was following behind him as it would improper to call her proud as she was only known by a title that fit her perfectly and that is 'KAWAII!'

Yato was now on top of the stage with a chair in his hand, putting down the chair – he then sat on it and with Louise sitting on top of his lap.

"I WILL NOW PLAYS AN INSTRUMENT THAT CAN ONLY BE PLAYED BY A DIVINE BEING!" his screamed pierced the sky just like how a certain drill pierced the heaven. He put his hand inside his pocket and then a beautiful sound resonated through the air.

Yato pressed the invisible key in front of him and divine sound came out of it and with Louise too started to pressed the invincible key, both of them look pretty much like a divine being with synchronizing rhythm of pressing the key together.

The group of students in front of them that were spectating was gasping as if they could not believe what they were seeing right now, with how both of them gracefully pressed each key – they ended up thinking that Louise must have too ascended to a higher status.

"That man!" an old headmaster exclaimed. 'He must have used the magical object to produce that kind of sound!' he internally cringes. His brows were furrowed in which the inner was slanted inward rather than the outward, with every passing second his eyes became more squinted than it already is – trying to find where did he hide the magical object. 'Rin-chan is still waiting for me; I can't be late for our 165th date!'

"Is something wrong Head master Osmond? You look like to be quiet in pain" the person beside him (which was the princess) said kindly, she was rather surprised to see the calm old man to be writhing in agony in silence. But when the old man just smiled serenely back to her, she just turn her attention back to the show.

'Aren't that Louise Francoise and her familiar performing? Between the blue-haired girl and Louise Francoise's performance, I wonder which one of them is more excellent?' the princess thought quietly. "Headmaster Osmond, can I ask you something?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes Your Majesty, what might be I can assist you with?"

"Between the blue-haired girl, Tabitha… and Louise Francoise, which of them would you nominate as the victor… in this performance of course?

"As the Headmaster of this academy, I would choose both of them as they are in fact my student of which deserve recognition by others, I wouldn't be choosing only one of them as it was not fair"

He said sagely

"Ah I see, then if you ended up needing some help with matters, who would you ask?"

"That is a rather difficult question, Your Majesty. I for one will not ask my student for help in matters that would involve them in some kind of dangerous situation, also if I did need help I will ask Mr. Yato"

"Ah, Louise Francoise's familiar isn't it, I-"

"Ehh, how did Your Majesty know about that man? And the staff here was prohibited to tell other people about Louise's familiar"

The Headmaster look surprised when the princess had already found out about Louise.

"Umm, isn't this performance about a familiar's talent? I concluded that whoever Louise was sitting on right now would probably her familiar"

"But wouldn't oneself would think first that person was most likely just an actor that Louise hired?"

"How could you talk like that!?That's your own student is it not!?"

The princess raised her voice slightly, irritation apparent in her tone

"Your Majesty is mistaken I was just merely concealing the truth about her, If other country heard something like a mage summons a human familiar wouldn't they suspect something, to a passerby it may just be some talk but to an official from the government they might think that we are secretly preparing weapon for a war"

"Headmaster Osmond, even if you are trying to conceal her secret, what good of it if you are not inclined to tell your own princess?"

"I suppose so, but now that Your Majesty had found out, what do you intend to do to her?"

The princess look to be deep in thought as she thinks up what will she do for her best friend. She was just intending to cover up how she had snuck out of her bedroom at night to visit her long childhood friend; finally she had just the perfect reason to cover up about her visit.

"Hmm, isn't there any legend stating that the Founder Brimir's familiar, if I remembered right he had a familiar that guards him while he cast his spell and the others that I can't seem to remember because if I read the wiki about them, it will be a major spoiler"

Ignoring about the last part of what the princess had said; Old Osmond look surprise how knowledgeable she was. He felt rather proud to have this kind of ruler ruling over them - though the metaphor was a bit strange he felt it was just the right thing to be said.

*Scene Break*

Returning back to Yato and Louise (of which should be finished right now) they had taken the liberty of walking alone on the fields of Vestri side by side. On the man's face was a kind and bishonen style smile plastered to his face, though he still looks scary as hell – he still believes he was making a bishonen style smile face. On his left was Louise that was now apparently had her hand being held by the man beside her, she too also had a smile plastered to her face.

After their performance, Louise had the most memorable event of her life. At first people was too dumbstruck to even say anything but when slow claps started to sound, cheer of applause followed by then. It was probably something that didn't occur to her that this kind of day would come.

"Hey~ Hey~ Yato don't you feel good when you did something good and then people enjoy what you do?"

The pink-haired mage asked the man beside her. The man turned his head to face Louise slowly and said,

"Ah, it really does felt good, I felt like just wanted to hold you in the air hugging you"

"Mo~ don't say that, I felt embarrassed otherwise"

She said giggling. But unknown to her a bunch of people had followed them from behind; one of them was a certain blue-haired girl.

"_That Louise! I should be the one beside that man right now! Holding hand s while eating ice-cream! Yada~ what am I thinking aha"_ the blue-haired girl (internally) said, blushing.

But the other people that was besides her had a fearful expression on their face, to them what had they seen and heard was actually just like how a father would have a conversation with his 10-year old daughter.

"My god! What a terrible weapon!" a blonde said.

"My god! I didn't know he had this kind of side" another said.

"My god! This is Kugimiya-san we're talking about" an another said.

"Yeah we're talking about the queen of Tsundere here, My God!" an an another said

The others turned their head to see why would the an an another screamed suddenly. An an another turned his face to the rest of them with a pale look.

"I've think we've just broke a wall" he said with a grimace.

But their stupidity was cut short when a sudden banging was heard, not that kind of banging but a loud sound.

""What's that!?""

*Back to Yato and Louise duo*

Both Yato and Louise could not believe what was they are seeing right now, their jaws was wide that it could reach the ground any moment. It was abnormally huge and it was as they can understandably right now punching the wall of the academy.

"What in the world is that!?" Louise asked absentmindedly

Yato immediately took out his phone and began recording the beast, he zoomed in with his camera and he noticed a silhouette of someone standing on the shoulder of the beast. The person standing on top of the thing's shoulder was wearing a cloak hiding his/her gender from being seen.

Yato was then felt something odd about this event; did he really fulfill a requirement for this event? This question literally floats on his mind for a while but then he thought of something '_this thing has a flag!?'_

Feeling oddly spirited and happy he then charges forward towards the giant beast that was roaring (metaphorically) above him.

"I WILL DEFINITELY RAISE YOUR FLAG!"

**NEXT TIME ON THE RED-HEAD DEMON AND THE VOID MAGE – The battle between the golem and Yato will not be concluded! **

**Just joking though, so how did you find my fic today? Is it pleasant or rather ridiculous? Please Review (A'). And really sorry for late update, if you read my notes on my other fanfic (Wolf under Sheep's Clothing) you might understand why, but to make it up to you guys all I will post my older fanfic that have never make it to the light of the surface.**

**I'm also planning to write a story of my own (Not a fan fiction nor a crossover) but rather an original story which means they would probably appear on misc. category or just on my profile.**


End file.
